1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual identification data register.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, the face recognition technology capable of identifying the face of an individual has been developed, and is on its way to being used in variety of instances including entrance/exit control and suspicious person monitoring.
In a typical face recognition device, data showing a facial image of each individual person is previously registered as data unique to that person (individual identification data).
In the identification stage, a newly input image is compared with the registered image, to determine whether or not the person of the input image is any of the persons whose facial image has been previously stored (cf. JP-A 2006-236244).
The contents of JP-A 2006-236244 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.